I Never Have Thought
by schriand27
Summary: Natsuki Kuga is a daughter of a business tycoon and an heir to the Kruger Conglomerate. Shizuru Fujino is a simple and ordinary girl transferred to a prestigious school for a scholarship. What will these two be whenthey meet? Read and find out. This is mainly shiznat but there are other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mai Hime and the characters(how i wish I owned them T.T) but the plot is all mine. Have fun reading:))

I Never Have Thought

chapter 1

"Ok class, this your assignments for today and you should pass it tomorrow. Understand?"

A bored looking blunette rolled her green or more likely emerald shade eyes as she've heard those usual words from her teacher.

_'Man! I hate these things! Tsk. Can't you just give us a break from homework just one time? It's not even that significant in this club.'_ She grumbled mentally. Annoyed about why the time runs so damn slow.

Kuga Natsuki, 18 yrs. On her second year of high school. Heir to the Kruger International Conglomerate that tackles about all kinds of vehicle, you name it and they have it all. Ranging from the cheapest to the most heart wrenching price one could ever know. She is also a well-known ice princess of Fuuka University for her angst and cool demeanor. Distant and asocial, making her seem mysterious and serious. She's taking up Mass Communication club and thereby didn't see the need of learning Algebra. It's quite ironic for her though to take up such course and not having any interest in socializing.

Fukka University is a very prestigious school known for their advanced teaching and excellent students that excels in various things. The school promotes college life as early as high school to prepare the students on what they may encounter after they graduate and decided to proceed college. They did this by making school clubs be possible college courses and designating a day which is every Wednesday to meet and have a class just like college students have on that same day.

_'It's not like we need to compute for x and y in order for us to know how to act, report, write essays or any forms of public speaking and public communications isn't it?'_ Natsuki rambled mentally.

She wouldn't want to risk saying those words in front of her professor and be grilled by her mom, the president of Kruger International Conglomerate, for being so disrespectful and smart-mouthed. The thought of it made her wince. And so she just contented herself with gritting her teeth to restrain her irritation for five more minutes.

She looked up to the ticking clock at the top of the blackboard in front of the class, following every move of the seconds-hand by her glare, silently urging it to move faster. If looks could burn, the lone clock would have been turned into a heep of ashes by now.

"At least, this isn't so boring as compared to listening to the old-man's mumbling." She scoffed, hiding her smirk and making her face as neutral as possible.

The moment Natsuki hears the bell that signals the end of the class, not even glancing back to her professor, she rushed out of the room having one thing on her mind.

"A limited edition if mayonnaise. I can't wait to have a taste of it." she laughed silently. Almost drooling at the thought of it.

While briskly walking down the long corridors going out of the school, the blunette haired student can't help but notice the stares directed at her. Some were admiring looks, some secret glimpse when they thought Natsuki isn't looking but she still catches them though and mostly were plain sight ogling. Some even have drools while looking at her which really creep the shit out of her.

_'Goddamn!, it's already been a year since i started studying here together with my cousins. Why can't they just get on with their lives? And just ignore me as if I'm just An air passing through.'_ She mumbled rolling her eyes in annoyance and glared at every person staring at her, picking up her pace when she noticed a couple of student openly drooling at her sight.

_'That's just plain weird and gross. Did they think that I'm a kind of food or something?'_ Natsuki mused, completely annoyed.

"It's because you're so hot that you can set this school on fire Natsuki" Chie's words sets out, with exaggerated hand gestures emphasizing her point, when the blunette first complained about the unnecessary attention given to her on her first few days at the university.

So she puts on her perfected Kuga glare that could freeze whoever it is directed. Even adult men could wet their Pants if confronted with the Kuga glare.

As she continues to walk on her pace, Natsuki didn't notice somebody sneaking up behind her. Her eyeballs almost fell out if it's sockets when someone tackled her from behind. Good thing she have quick reflexes and didn't lose her balance.

'Shit! That nearly gave me a heart attack.'rage clearly on her face, she quickly turned balling her hands up into fists in the process ready to give whoever that dared get into her personal space a piece of her mind or more likely, a piece of her fist.

Then she saw her oranged-haired friend Mai, a daughter of the Chairman of Tokiha Company that own's up a chain of 5 star restaurants, out of breath and was followed by her calm walking cousins Chie and Nao, who were children of the Ceo and Chairman of the Yuuki-Harada Industries that tackles security systems and entertainment.

She relaxed and unclenched her hand as she surveyed her friend and her companions.

_ 'Did she ran to catch up to me?why though?'_ Natsuki ran up possibilities in her mind on why does Mai slightly out of breath.

"Guys, why is Mai out of breath?" she asked looking at the two of her companions. Nao just shrugged as if she doesn't care.

_'Typical.'_ The blue-haired thought deadpanned then look at Chie for answer.

Chie smiled at Natsuki before answering. "It's because she's excited for tomorrow". Natsuki raised an eyebrow, confused on what Chie is talking about.

"Tomorrow? What about tomorrow?" She repeated. Natsuki scrunched up her face, just like a lost puppy, thinking on what it could be, but nothing came.

_'Geez..Is my brain really working?why can't i think of answers when I'm seriously thinking? hmm..Maybe it's tired processing informations given in one day.'_ Natsuki thought deeply justifying her lack of intelligence on the situation. She nodded as if agreeing to her reason.

As the blunette turned her attention back to her friends, she saw Chie trying hard to hold her laughter in but utterly failed and Nao is already laughing out loud with her arms on her stomach. She tilted her head, confused and looked at Mai with questioning gaze mentally sending question as to why the two are laughing. Mai just smiled at Natsuki while still catching up her breath then glared at the two as if telling them to stop.

"Sorry Natsuki, it's just you're so cute." Chie explained as she inhales deeply after their laughter subsides but still chuckles every now and then.

Natsuki turned up her Kuga glare at Chie and Nao and if looks could kill, they are probably dead by now.

"I'm not cute! Anyway what is it about tomorrow that makes you so damn excited?"Natsuki asked quite irritated, slash that, she is terribly irritated.

Mai inhaled deeply with a big grin on her Face then said, "It's because you dashed out of the classroom without hearing what our teacher has to say after class."

Natsuki rolled her eyes hearing Mai's words and giving her an uninterested look.

_ 'Why should i listen to that old man? It not like it will make a difference.' _The blunette mentally justified.

"Oo...kay.. so what's the fuss?"natsuki probed.

Mai hopped clapping her hands, excitement clearly seen on her face.

"Natsuki, we will have a new classmate tomorrow! It's a transfer student. Oh, i can't wait to meet them." Mai squealed in delight not noticing the change in Natsuki's feature.

Suddenly, a vein popped up in Natsuki's forehead showing how mad she is on what she heard.

"You wasted my precious time of buying a limited edition of mayonnaise just to tell me that nonsense?!" Mai, Chie and Nao instantly paled at the sight of a raged Natsuki.

Yes, Natsuki is hot, insanely pretty and cute but when clearly mad, even a full-grown man will run with tail between his legs. Absolutely scary.

"Oh my God! it's already late we have so many homework to do. Bye natsuki!" Mai nervously told Natsuki as she dashed to the opposite direction, her eyes flashing back to the scared Chie and Nao urging them to run and escape the wrath of the said blunette.

The pissed-off Natsuki stopped herself from pursuing her said friends thus preventing bloodbath. She takes a deep breath calming herself then she pouted.

"Now I missed my chance on getting a limited edition of mayonnaise.. arrggh" she grumbled silently kicking the stone that blocks her continues her way.

Everyone who saw the pouting ice princess stopped and gaped in shock. Some even squeal for the cuteness but Natsuki's too preoccupied from her missed chance on mayonnaise to even care about her surroundings.

The next day...

"Oh no! Move faster Natsuki we're already late! This is why you should have a roommate to help you wake up in the mornings."Mai sermons while gathering Natsuki's things in a record time.

Chie and nao are casually leaning at Natsuki's door frame amusement visible in their faces.

"Who cares!"Natsuki spat still sitting on bed already in her school uniform which is composed of a white-collar blouse with a navy blue ribbon, over it is a button up navy blue vest, and a white and navy blue strips plated skirt with length of 2 in. above the knee, with a scowl on her face and combing her hair. Being unreasonably grouchy because of their unreasonable disturbance on her sleep.

Nao smirked. Mischief visible in her eyes.

"Honestly mutt, what the heck did you do last night to make you this...sleep...deprived? Is there someone here that your hiding from us?" Nao scanned around the room as if checking if someone else is inside.

Mai and Chie snicker's to Nao's implication and Natsuki's adorable reaction..

_'Man!this is so funny. I wish i could record this, but Natsuki's gonna kill me.'_ Chie thought while holding in her laugh. And having a very hard time doing it. She looked like someone who seems completely retarded from the ways she holds her laughter. she draw her attention to Mai and saw her not faring well. Any moment now, they would burst.

"What the hell are you talking about spider?" Natsuki scowled confused, glaring at Nao, daring her to answer something weird. Nao gulped when she saw the blunette's glare.

_ 'Well, I could just always run out of the room_' Nao grinned, proud of her escape plan.

She casually walked towards the door for easy access of her escape while Natsuki is still eyeing her. She saw Chie and winked at her. And Chie knowing what her plan is snickers again then moved a little to give room for Nao.

"Hmm.. maybe you have someone here keeping you awake all night?" Nao answered while getting ready to dash out of the door if need.

At first Natsuki didn't get what Nao implied and seemed confuse. When Natsuki slowly processed the meaning of Nao's words, her eyes bulged out and she blushed furiously. Mai and Chie is already on the floor having a laughter fit.

"W-what?! I'm gonna kill you spider!"Natsuki yelled madly raising her fist towards Nao, her blush still visible to Nao who is laughing and running away from her.

The still giggling Mai stopped her from coming after Nao and coaxed Natsuki into calming down then urged her to gather her things so they can go to class. Natsuki annoyed, followed her out of her room and the three of them heads to their class.

At the end of the hallway,they saw Nao grinning sheepishly. Natsuki scowled at the sight of her but she already calmed down and in no mood for fighting.

Nao held out a peace sign still grinning.

"Peace mutt. It's just a joke. I know you are a virgin and shy. And you wouldn't do something like that even if they're already shoving their naked cute butt to you." Nao smirked seeing Natsuki gritted her teeth holding her anger in accompanied with a slight blush.

Mai glares at Nao urging her to stop it seeing Natsuki's condition.

Nao blushed slightly then took a deep breath.

"Fine, sorry mutt." Nao said casually while rolling her eyes and held up her hands as if surrendering.

Natsuki is not convince but let it slide.

"Whatever spider. C'mon guys, let's go to class we're already late." Natsuki replied dryly and started to walk glaring at every person she sees that looks their way. Mai just apologized silently, smiling sheepishly to every person that was strucked by Natsuki's glare.

"Who's fault do you think it is?" Nao retaliated in a low voice while following Natsuki and Mai walking towards their classroom. She was nudged by Chie's elbow.

"Sshh, it's already ceasefire don't provoke her and make us late even more. But I have an interesting discovery about you." Chie said in a sing-song voice and has a Cheshire grin on her face.

Nao perked up and gulped.

_ 'Did she noticed.'_ Nao thought with a scared look on her heart beating furiously from what chie might have discovered about her.

"Don't worry i won't tell anyone." Chie whispered, grinning with a mischievous look on her face, really enjoying Nao's reaction.

Nao let out a breath that she didn't know that she held in then ask Chie coldly.

"What are you talking about Chie?" Nao glared at Chie daring her to say what she know.

Chie froze terrified.

Oo-oh! I-it's uh... nothing." She gulped and smiled forcefully covering the fact that she is scared.

_'Jeesh, that spider is pretty scary when she wants to. no wonder she and natsuki are both ! I felt that my life just shortened.'_Chie says mentally wiping a bit of perspiration on her forehead.

"Good." Nao says smiling oddly, restraining a laugh. Nao can't hold on any longer, she burst out laughing, seeing how terrified Chie is.

"Chie, that was hilarious! You're such a scaredy cat." Nao said between laughs.

"S-shut up Nao!" Chie replied trying hard not to be offended.

And the four of them continue walking towards their class.

As they neared the door to their classroom they can't help but hear a distinct voice.

"Huh? Would that be our new classmate?" Mai said with eyes sparkling clearly showing that she is excited meeting new people and urged the rest of them to move faster.

"Ara nice to meet you all." An accented voice says. One of the four raised her eyebrows.

_'Huh? That voice sounds familiar. Could it be?!'_ She thought and walks faster towards the door excitedly.

The three of her companions are confused as to why their friend acts so unusual.

She ignored them and directs to her task at hand and that is to know who the newcomer is. The other three just keep up with her curious as to the way she is acting.

When they arrived at their classroom, one of them froze in her steps when she saw the new person who is standing in front of the class.

The rest of the group gaped at the expression they've witnessed on their friend.

The said friend's features softened and you can see happiness, excitement and fondness in her eyes. It is something that can be rarely seen on the said student.

The three of them are confused as to why she reacted like that. They eyed the new student and saw that there's nothing special about her.

A brunette. She smiles shyly,'maybe because she doesn't know anyone here.' One of them mused.

Her hair in a tight, brushed up bun that seems not a strand is out-of-place. she has thick, dorky glasses with black frames covering her eyes that screams 'I'm a scholar student'.

_'Of course! Only two types of student can be enrolled in fuuka university. Being a son or daughter of the rich and famous or brainiac students that doesn't have any lifestyle other than study their brains out'_ they thought.

_ 'Wait, is her eyes red? woah..talk about creepy.'_one of the 4 observed mentally.

The new student wore casual clothes since she haven't had her uniform yet. She wore A simple, slightly loose, white shirt and an ordinary jeans with a clearly old sneakers that survives many kinds of disaster. Thus, the transfer student is in complete contrast to most of the students in Fukka University.

"S-shizuru?" The froze one said not sure if it really is the right person due to some changes in her physical appearance.

The said transferee turns to the person who calls her name and her smile widens genuinely happy when she saw the said person, dazzling the rest of the occupants in the room with her warm smile. .

"Ara, long time no see." The person called Shizuru greeted back to the familiar person who calls her name.

yay! First chapter done. since this is my first story, I hope you guys had fun reading. Reviews and criticism are welcum but please don't be so harsh:))

See you on the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Mai Hime and it's characters. I own the plot of this story though.

By the way this story is AU, so don't expect any childs or supernatural beings coming up. Some of the characters are somewhat Ooc but hope you like it.

Also, thanks to those who reviewed and criticized my first chapter and sorry for all the grammatical and typographical errors. It's because I only encoded this story thru my cellphone and you know, its kinda hard editing it. Hehe. But I hope you still understood the story regardless with those mistake.

_'Italics' - _thoughts

"words" - dialogue

* * *

I Never Have Thought

Chapter 2

_Preview:_

_The said transferee turns to the person who calls her name and her smile widens genuinely happy when she saw the said person, dazzling the rest of the occupants in the room with her warm. . _

_"Ara, long time no see." Shizuru greeted back to the familiar person who calls her name._

* * *

"Nao." Shizuru finished. She took a step towards Nao still smiling, but she wasn't able to make another step because the excited red-haired student rushed and crushed her in a massive hug.

"Shizuru!" Nao shouted. Clearly glad to see the person in front of her, not even caring that there are 40 pairs of wide-eyes staring at them with wonder and shock.

Natsuki, Mai and Chie have the surprise of their life looking at the scene of people hugging front of them.

From the three, two people felt something stirred inside them. Something they do not know which makes it the first time they felt it.

A certain bluenette scrutinizes the newcomer from head to toe and while doing so, she felt her heart rate gradually increased. She puts her right palm near her heart and feel its pulsation.

_'Huh? Why does my heart beats fast, not to mention strong? Maybe, I'm just nervous about something. Something that I don't have any idea about.'_ She frown confused. She inhale deeply and exhale slowly, silently urging her heart to calm down. Then she shrugged at what she felt and continued to stare.

The other redhead is baffled on what she is feeling. Its like her insides are getting twisted accompanied with something aching particularly on her chest. She grasp the clothes on her chest hoping to ease the pain that she's feeling.

_ '__What is this feeling? __Why do I feel like this? What is happening to me?' c_ame her series of questions and she doesn't know what the answers are.

_'And why is she hugging her? She never did that to anyone before, even to her family. I don't like her!' _The red-head shouted mentally and glowers the the two unsuspecting people in front of her. She was surprised on her last thought and action. It is the first time for her to dislike someone who she doesn't even know. In fact she is the one who always make the first move in making friends. An now, she didn't know why the interaction between the transferee and Nao irked her.

She sighed and calmed down her nerves to mask what she's feeling.

Shizuru was dumbfounded at first, raising her eyebrows for the daring act that Nao did in front of class. She relaxed and smiled softly a second After she got over the shock of Nao hugging her, and in turn wrapped her hands around the red-head's waist also giving a hug equal to what she received. As if saying that Shizuru feels what Nao also felt.

Shizuru first knew Nao to be tactless , insensitive and a little tease. Saying what she wants to someone without a care on how it would affect the said person. But when you get closer to her, you will come to know that she could a friend a person wished could have. Maybe in private Nao can be a little bit affectionate but never in front of other people. She is shy that way. That's why shizuru was startled by the hug._ 'Maybe she have already out-growned her shyness.'_ Shizuru inwardly chuckled.

"Ara, i didn't know Nao missed me that much. I missed you too, Nao." Shizuru teased still hugging her red-haired friend and is greatly amused to the different reactions presented by the other occupants of the room as she roamed her eyes around.

Even the teacher is left speechless, wide-eyed and frozen a short distance from the two person hugging in front of him. Never in his life did he imagine THE Yuuki Nao to be genuinely fond of someone. You could clearly see the softening of her features when in contact with the new student.

At Fuuka University, Yuuki and Kuga are infamous for being troublemakers. Whenever they go, troubles arises. They bicker and fight almost all of the time. You can even say that they were mortal enemies because of the fight they always have. While Kuga is known to be cool and distant, Yuuki is termed as the Flame-haired vixen of the school. Yes you could always see Yuuki Nao being so flirtatious with the either gender but there is this mischievous glint in her that obviously tells you that what she is doing is just playing around, nothing serious. That's why it's a one heck of a surprise for all of them that to see that Yuuki Nao is hugging someone with genuine fondness which makes some students envious toward the transferee.

When Nao heard what Shizuru said, she blushed furiously, tightening her hold to the brunette and dipping her head further to her friends neck attempting to hide her face then inhaling the sweet scent coming from Shizuru.

_'Gosh! I really do missed her. I really missed my best friend. It's been so long since I last saw her.'_ Nao mused, smiling to herself and away from the eyes of other people.

"Still the same I see. After so many years of not seeing each other, you can't help but tease me at first sight, can you?" Nao smirked and teased back. Then she broke their hug now conscious at the people around them witnessing her little show of affection towards somebody but nevertheless, she is happy.

Meanwhile, at the other corner of the room, the other three students that arrived together with Nao have finally gotten over their shock on what their friend did. They glanced at each other, sending messages thru their eyes(as if XD) that they would interrogate their dear friend about the scene that they have witnessed. And by that they moved towards their respective seats and wait for the teacher start.

After the teacher has gained awareness, he cleared his throat catching the two girls' attention..

"Well, it's good that you already have a friend here Fujino-san as it would help you adjust in this school easily. You may now go back to your seats so we can start our class. Oh by the way, Fujino-san, you will be sitting beside Kuga-san there at the back."He instructed.

Shizuru nodded and brought back her attention to her friend. With a small smile and a soft press of her hand to Nao's to get her her attention and said,"Let's catch up later after class Nao-chan." Her red-haired friend nodded and goes to her seat.

The new student looked around the classroom for the empty seat that her teacher is talking about at the back and there she saw a lone chair beside a bluenette, intensely staring at her as if looking through her soul.

"Ara."

_Beautiful._

* * *

Wow! I can't believe I've finished the second chapter. BTW, my next update would probably be next month, same with my other story, since I'm busy right now for my upcoming exam.

So guys, reviews and criticism are all welcome. I Hope the second chapter is to your satisfaction. Thank you very much for reading my story:)


End file.
